New York Spin Off
by charmdz
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Rachel move to New York City for college. Having escaped from the High School madness, there are new people who cause them a lot more trouble, as well as Blaine finds himself being in a traumatic situation…
1. Head Set On New York City

**Hello, everybody.**  
><strong>We're just two girls and this is our first attempt on writing a fanfiction together.<strong>  
><strong>As you might've read, this is a New York Spin-Off containing Kurt, Rachel and Blaine (which are characters we wish we owned but don't (;) moving to the greatest city of the world to start college.<strong>  
><strong>We don't own Glee. But we do own the other characters mentioned in here.<strong>  
><strong>Please reviewrate. And thank you for reading. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>He stood in front of the building, taking it all in. This was going to be amazing; he could feel it, the beginning of something new. Maybe it would be the best time of his life, maybe not but whatever was going to happen, he was ready for it. They were going to move into this little apartment together, sure it wasn't exactly what he had dreamed of but it was a start. His dad had said college would be one of the most exciting experiences of his entire life and he needed to enjoy every minute of it, no matter how hard it might get. And he was <em>so <em>ready, nothing could stop him now.

"Kurt? How about you help me out here?" he heard a voice from behind him saying, so Kurt turned around. Blaine had piled a few boxes and now carried them; you couldn't even see his face anymore.

Trying to stifle a laugh, Kurt walked over to his boyfriend, taking one of the boxes off the pile. Now he could finally see him. His dark hair was perfectly gelled as always and his eyes were sparkling in that special way again, which meant he was definitely smiling. Suddenly a loud noise made both of them jump. It wasn't just a noise, someone was singing. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"NEW YORK, HERE I AM!" Rachel Berry sung, obviously it was Don't Rain on My Parade, and Rachel had changed the 'Mr. Arnstein' part into 'New York'. Blaine, who had almost fallen over with a shock, the pile of boxes now lightly shaking, tried to keep them balanced as Rachel walked around the car she had just arrived in, only carrying a small bag.

"Hello, my dear lovely roomies", Rachel said, stopping in front of Kurt with a beaming smile.

"Hello, Rachel", Blaine murmured, the boxes steady in his hands again, as he started walking towards the stairs. The girl walked after him.

"Wait", Kurt called out, gesturing to the rest of the boxes, "Don't you want to help?"

She turned around and hesitated for a moment, but then shook her head. "You can do this alone, just keep going! I need to call Finn."

Again, Kurt rolled his eyes. This was starting out just great. He took a second box and went after them, up to the second floor where their apartment would be. It was nice and had a lot of windows but still it was nothing near luxurious, it only had one bedroom, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a big living room. They still hadn't solved the problem about the bedroom but that would have to happen very soon.

Blaine was setting up something that didn't quite yet, but was soon supposed to, look like a table and Rachel was on her phone, talking like the world depended on it.

"And it's so wonderful, Finn! It's raining today but the city is like… The best thing in the world! What? Yeah, I know I already said that but I can't believe it. The awesomeness of New York is so overwhelming; I think I might start to cry every moment. Oh god, I think… No, no, no, I'm fine. I just-"

"Can she stop talking?" Blaine whispered and Kurt looked at him, putting down the boxes on the floor, though there was not much space left.

"She could, but she won't", he sighed and Blaine groaned, Kurt knew he was tired from the ride and having to carry and build up everything, he really wished he could spare him somehow.

But to his surprise Rachel put her phone down the next moment and looked at the two of them with a disapproving look. "You know I can still hear you, even if I'm on the phone."

Blaine pressed his lips together, trying not to grin and grabbed a bottle of water that was standing on a window sill next to him.

"Before we discuss anything, Rachel, we just need to clear something up. Blaine and I are getting that bedroom", Kurt said.

The Ex-Warbler who had just been drinking, chocked on the water and started coughing violently and though Kurt shot one worried look at him, he had to turn back to Rachel.

"What? But didn't Burt tell you guys you weren't allowed to sleep in one room together?" she protested.

Blaine, who was now able to breathe normally again, looked at her. "You're not going to tell him anything, will you? "

Now she looked offended. "I'm not that much of a killjoy. But, wait… You expect me to sleep on a couch then? This is New York! I'm not going to live here, sleeping on a couch. I want a bed!"

"Well then maybe we can set one up next to the TV or something", Kurt answered, looking at his boyfriend who was back to building up that table.

They discussed for a very long time, Rachel getting even angrier about her visions for New York being changed a little by having to sleep in the living room but as soon as it all had calmed down and all the boxes were up, they finally got to relax a little. A few days ago the furniture had been build up here, the table Blaine had built had only been the little rest that still had to be done. In the bedroom, they had a king-size bed and Kurt couldn't wait to sleep there with Blaine. Only sleep probably, at first. But just like Rachel, he also had some plans for New York. Now he wasn't sure about Blaine but they were always so in love and inseparable, it would be very weird if he didn't agree. It was already late in the evening and college would start for all of them tomorrow. They would all attend the Winchester College Music and Art, which was a new founded school in New York and already quite famous for its size and luxury. But the classes weren't supposed to be easy at all.

Kurt was opening some boxes, taking stuff out and putting some back in. Most of it was just his clothes. He had planned to put them into the wardrobe right tonight so they wouldn't look as bad tomorrow. Blaine was lying on the couch, eyes closed because of pure exhaustion, and he was probably half asleep while Rachel sat on the other end, where his feet were, watching TV. Surprisingly Kurt was louder than he wanted to be, sorting all his clothes and trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow.

"Kurt, can you please do this later?" Blaine whispered, barely audible, and didn't even open his eyes.

The singer shook his head. "If I finish it now, I won't have to do it later."

"Please let's just go to bed…"

"But I still have to search an outfit for tomorrow", he protested.

Blaine sighed. "Then do that and let's go to sleep."

"Okay, sleepyhead", Kurt rolled his eyes but only spend the next fifteen minutes searching the outfit he wanted to wear the next morning and in the meantime Blaine had fallen fast asleep on the couch. It was almost impossible to get him to wake up again because he would just roll over or groan or not react at all. But somehow Kurt managed to pull him up and walk him to their room. Blaine fell asleep there the minute he lied down and though he did kind of worry about his boyfriend, most of all he found it amusing. Because they didn't have a bed for her yet, Rachel would have to sleep on the couch today but Kurt couldn't care less at the moment. After his nightly skin routine and putting on his pyjamas, he climbed onto the bed next to Blaine and pulled the blanket over both of them. With one more look at his boyfriend, Kurt let himself fall onto the pillow and looking out of the window he could see the lights of New York's night life shining bright. New York, here I am, indeed, he thought before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Kurt had been so excited, he was awake before his alarm could wake him up. He looked over at Blaine, who was still asleep and because he didn't want to wake him, he quietly got up and sneaked into the bathroom that would belong to him and his boyfriend from now on. Rachel had insisted on having her own. Standing in front of the sink, Kurt looked into the mirror and, god, he looked terrible though he wasn't even that tired. His hair was undone and there were huge rings under his eyes. It took him about an hour to fix all of it so he looked halfway presentable in the outer world and when he left the bath, Blaine was sitting on the edge of their bed, smiling up at him. How did he always manage to look so good in the morning? He was already dressed and his hair was already gelled, as always. Kurt tried to talk him into keeping it natural but he just wouldn't listen. Walking up to him, Kurt was just about to bend down and kiss him, when the door sprung open and Rachel was standing in the doorway, a bright grin on her face.<p>

"Good morning, everybody!"

"Have you ever heard of knocking before entering?" Kurt snapped at her.

She ignored his question and simply sat down next to Blaine, who looked at her like she was crazy. "Hurry up, we have to be on campus in 30 minutes and we can't be late on the first day!"

"Oh, we won't be. Loosen up, Rachel, it's early in the morning and I'm still tired and please just let's take it slow", Blaine murmured, his voice sounding hoarse. Then he got up, kissed Kurt's cheek on the way to the chair his bag was laying on, checking if he had everything he needed.

In the meanwhile the other boy took his own bag and looked at them. "Let's get some breakfast on the way first."

Blaine just nodded; Rachel responded by jumping off the bed and almost ran into the living room, where her stuff was.

A few minutes later, they were already out the door, Kurt taking the key to their apartment, and walked around in New York's already crowded streets. A lot of people were trying to get to work and he had never seen so many caps on one spot in his entire life. While they were standing in line in some café that offered bagels, Kurt took the papers out of his bag, which would tell him what his first class would be.

"What's you guys' first class?" he asked.

Blaine frowned. "I think it's Music Education."

"Hm, what a shame. My first lesson is Graphic Design."

"I have Theatre Arts. But you do remember that we will have to go into the assembly hall first and the regular classes start for us tomorrow, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm really excited, though, who knows what kind of people will be there and what the teachers are like?"

"I think it's going to be okay", Blaine said, already eating some of his breakfast.

"Okay? It's going to be fabulous! We're going to be the most talented people there!" Rachel almost screamed and Kurt raised a hand, signalising her to calm down a little.

After they had finished breakfast, they were on the street again and Rachel had been humming ever since they left the place.

Kurt looked at her with a smile. "What are you humming?"

Rachel just grinned and raised an eyebrow.

_See I got a little bit of a problem, back where I come from.  
>Feels like five people in my population and no one ever leaves there.<br>I'm gonna be the first one_

_I guess my papa always told me the way it wasn't  
>And my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't.<em>

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other first, before Blaine turned around looking at the people who were watching the girl sing. They continued walking as Rachel started dancing and doing little twists on the pavement around the two boys.

_But I got my head set on New York City  
>I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even miss me<br>and I'll get a big boyfriend, just to piss you off  
>I got my head set on <em>_New York City  
>Here I come<em>

Her singing didn't really bother anyone, except an old lady who yelled at her to be quiet because it was so early in the morning but Rachel didn't care, which made Blaine laugh.

It wasn't far to their college now, they only had to cross another park to get to the campus.

_See, I got what you would call an obsession, it feels like I think sane  
>The limits of a small town frustrating my brain,<br>Might leave some roots there, but my head's on the next plane  
>'Cause my daddy always told me the way it was,<br>And my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't._

They were now standing in front of the building, as Rachel started singing the last chorus. The three of them stared up at the huge building that had a bit of a Victorian style, though the walls were white so it looked more modern. Since none of them had an idea where exactly the assembly hall even was, they decided on following the other students. When they entered the school, the first thing that caught their eyes was the highness of the ceiling and how big everything seemed to be there. The door, even the windows had a size which no other school could probably keep up with. To Rachel it seemed kind of unreal. This was her college from now on?

"This is enormous", Kurt whispered, and by that just mentioning exactly what Blaine and Rachel were already thinking.

"To every new student on campus, final call for every one to get into the assembly hall in building three", a voice sounded through the hallways from a speaker that was hung up in the higher corner of the ceiling.

"Where the hell is building three?" Blaine murmured, helplessly looking at his friends.

That was when a brunette boy came up to them, his green eyes looking directly at Blaine. He was wearing a shirt with a black vest over it and blue jeans which were slightly ripped. Kurt noticed the look was totally last season. But apparently the boy had heard Blaine talking.

He smiled shyly at them. His mom had told him to try making some new friends and this was his very first attempt to. The reason he chose Blaine to talk to, had just been a coincidence. "I have a map, we could… go there together. Only if you want to, because I don't want to bother you guys if you want to find it yourselves, that's fine…"

Kurt only smiled slightly, the boy just kept looking at Blaine and he didn't like it at all. Somehow he had a bad feeling about him. "No, that's okay. Just lead us there", he said, taking Blaine's hand.

The boy looked at their intertwined hands quickly, frowning only a little bit before he looked back up at Kurt and nodded, starting to walk into the direction he thought the hall was and found the others following him.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Berry, what's your name?" Rachel immediately crowded him and reached for his hand.

"Uh… My name is Nick", he murmured, clearly not interested in a long conversation and quickly shaking her hand before looking at his map of the school again.

"Oh, Nick. What a beautiful name. You know, we just came here from Ohio and it's so wonderful! Are you from New York? Because that would be amazing, you could show us around. I mean… I have a boyfriend back in Lima but it would be okay to him, I bet! So… Are you or not?"

Kurt and Blaine both rolled their eyes at her. The talking probably wasn't going to make her that popular.

"…What?", Nick replied, blushing slightly, "You're talking too fast, sorry"

The girl was clearly trying to keep a straight face and not scream at the brunette for basically insulting the way she talked and how opened she was, so she just shook her head, keeping quiet. Blaine basically tried not to laugh at her.

When they reached the assembly hall it already looked like there was no free seat anymore, so many boys and girls in fancy clothes, having taken a seat in the huge hall, which was a lot bigger than the auditorium at McKinley High.

"Wow", Rachel just said, when they found free seats, and Kurt nodded.

The other boy had sat down beside Blaine, eyeing him cautiously with half a smile on his face but the Ex-Warbler noticed and when he looked back at him, Nick quickly looked away.

"My name is Blaine, by the way", Blaine said to him, smiling.

Because Kurt had heard him talk to the new boy, he automatically leaned forward to gaze at the two of them, giving Blaine a meaningful look.

"Oh, and this is-"

"Kurt… his boyfriend", Kurt interrupted him, holding out his hand to Nick with a devilish smile.

Nick seemed a little intimidated by the way Kurt was looking at him, but took his hand anyway. "N-Nice to meet you… So you two are… gay?"

Blaine looked at Kurt reproachfully, before looking back at Nick. "Uh… Yeah, we are."

Suddenly Nick was lost in his mind. So he wasn't the only one here? He never told anyone he was gay before, he had always seen other people being humiliated and bullied because of it. So how was he supposed to have the braveness to come out, seeing all this stuff happen to the other gay boys? But before he could say anything, something interrupted him.

"Test, test… One, two, three, four… Hello everybody!" a tiny red-haired women who was standing on stage said into a microphone with a welcoming smile. "I welcome all of you to

the Winchester College for Music and Arts in New York City. And you guys are the lucky people who made it to get accepted in the best Arts College in this region."

The crowd clapped their hands.

"So I'm Ms. Parker, your headmistress. And now I'm going to tell you all about your courses. The school is parted into three sections. Dance, Art and Music. It all may seem kind of the same to you, but it doesn't have to be. A lot of you can maybe dance better, some of you can sing better or maybe you want to be a stage designer. It all comes right back together at this point. You have already been put together in different courses, which you chose before, and the papers are being hung up on a blackboard outside the assembly hall at this very moment. Those classes are only valid for today, you already got your regular timetables, which are going to be valid from tomorrow on. But don't go now, we still have time to answer questions and talk about rules in school. Winchester can be a boarding school, if you don't have an apartment or house near college…"

Everyone listened attentively and after half an hour the first assembly was done and the students stood up to get their timetables. And so did Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Rachel.

The girl took Kurt's hand, pulling him through the crowd in a rush to get to the blackboard first. That left Blaine and Nick walking behind them and Kurt looked back at the two boys walking next to each other in a safe distance. When he couldn't see them anymore, he turned back to Rachel who was searching for their names on the papers. But Kurt just couldn't concentrate. This Nick kid seemed somewhat dangerous to him, it was like he just kept looking at Blaine and even though he was probably straight, it was strange to him.

"Kurt, Kurt! We have today's courses together! Isn't that amazing?" Rachel screamed happily and hugged her best friend tightly, making him lose track of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it is", he murmured half-heartedly.

Back in the halls it was still very crowded and everyone was just pushing forward so it had to happen. Someone pushed Nick and he lost his balance, which made him tumble to the ground. The bag he was carrying opened and a few things fell out. Amongst others, also a few Rubik's Cubes. The shy boy sat up quickly in an attempt to put all of it back into his bag before anyone would see it. But Blaine was already down on his knees, picking up one of the colorful cubes.

"What are these for?" he asked him with a chuckle, holding out his hand for Nick to help him stand up.

"Just… as a pastime", Nick murmured, still on his knees blushing slightly, taking the cube from Blaine's hand and putting it into his bag, before taking Blaine's other hand to stand up.

What they hadn't noticed was that Kurt had just come back and was standing right behind Blaine now. The sight of Nick holding his boyfriend's hand, making him more jealous than he had ever been before.

Kurt cleared his throat, making Blaine turn around. "Uh… Rachel and I checked the timetable together and the first course you and I have together is tomorrow."

"Oh, okay", Blaine whispered, looking at Kurt with a tiny smile. Rachel poked Kurt's shoulder, signalising him they should go. "Guess I'll see you later."

The taller boy just nodded, considering kissing Blaine goodbye for a moment but soon realized there were too many people around so he just hugged him tightly and whispered an "I love you" into his ear, before looking at Nick cautiously once again as he walked away with Rachel, letting go of his boyfriend.

A few feet away Lucas Dawson was walking towards the blackboard. He was a tall guy with blonde, short hair and light blue eyes, who had just moved here from California with some of his friends. He was happy he got to study in New York with his friends, even though one of his former best friends had come along, too. There had been an incident a few years ago, which he didn't want to talk about. Anyway, getting away from home was the one thing he had always wanted and here he was. Looking at the timetables, he noticed his first class would be Theatre arts. Already knowing where the theatre hall was, he walked into the direction. When he opened the door to the hall, there already were some students waiting for the teacher and he sat down next to a blonde girl who was having a conversation with another. A few seconds later two more students entered and took a seat next to him. Lucas was eyeing the girl and the boy curiously.

"I wonder if Barbra felt this excited before her first Broadway performance too", the brunette said.

"Rachel, this is not Broadway. This is theatre class and you're not performing", the boy next to her replied.

"Same thing. Anyway, Barbra started like this too. And as her biggest fan I'm allowed to wonder how she felt."

Suddenly the other girl next to Lucas turned around. "Excuse me, are you talking about Barbra Streisand? Because then you're not her biggest fan, I am", the blonde said to the brunette. Lucas looked back and forth between them and felt out of place.

"Of course I am! I'm running her official Facebook fan page."

Not wanting to listen to their fight anymore, he stood up and sat down to the boy who belonged to the brunette. "Oh god, this is like.. World War III. About Barbra Streisand." Lucas looked at the shorter boy who was now laughing. "I'm Lucas, and you?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

The girl kept getting louder and Kurt and Lucas both looked over to them.

"Rachel is totally gonna win this fight." Kurt grinned.

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend, aren't you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Uh.. No, not really. She's not. I just don't even know the other girl."

Suddenly the door opened and the students started paying attention to the person walking in. It was a bald man with something that you could call a big belly and Kurt would've laughed but that would ruin the teacher's first impression of him so he tried to keep it until after the lesson. But it all seemed to start out very well, they had to act out a scene in groups and since Kurt got paired up with Lucas, the nice guy he had just met, the exercise was pretty easy and they were told they had been the best couple to ever act that scene, though it had been a fight scene from West Side Story. Neither Rachel nor the other blonde girl, whose name turned out to be Claire, were satisfied with that and started complaining loudly. But since Theatre Arts was the only course Rachel and Kurt would have today, they only had to wait for Blaine who had been caught up in Music Industry Studies with Nick for over two hours.

"So… how was your day?" Kurt asked his boyfriend on their way home. Rachel was unusually quiet but it was probably because of the very exciting and fight-ful day.

"Pretty good", Blaine murmured, knowing that somehow Kurt had been acting kind of weird around him before and trying not to give away too much. He was actually getting along with Nick very well and it just seemed like Kurt didn't approve of that.

"Any details to be shared?" Kurt took the shorter boy's hand. "I'm just curious."

Blaine smiled up at him. "Our Music Industry Studies teacher got my name wrong for about five times and then asked if I was in any way related to Pamela Anderson."

Kurt laughed, even though it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "What did she call you?"

"First it was Bailey, I think. Then Barney. About two minutes later she called me Bobby and Benny. And well, I don't know why but then she called me Jonathan."

Kurt smirked. "Okay, Bobby. Should I buy us dinner for tonight then?"

Blaine nodded and looked down at Rachel with a frown. "What's up with you, Rachel? Usually you're so talkative."

"I had a huge fight in theatre class and I don't want to talk about it", she said stubbornly.

"It was ridiculous!" Kurt said and rolled his eyes. "You should've seen how Lucas literally ran out of the line of fire so he wouldn't have to listen to all the Barbra Streisand stuff." He chuckled, remembering the expression on his face.

"Who is Lucas?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Just a nice guy who was sitting next to me in class" He replied, squeezing his hand, "But don't worry, he's straight. Quite the opposite to that Nick kid."

Blaine frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"He totally has a thing for you! Couldn't keep his eyes off you and stuff like that."

"You're crazy, he was just being nice. Not every guy talking to me has to be gay."

"I didn't even say that!" Kurt started screaming.

"Kurt, no… Kurt, I don't want to fight with you right now, okay? Just don't be jealous, I love you and no matter what Nick might be, straight or gay or whatever, you should remember that there ain't nobody who could take me away from you", Blaine muttered and looked at him with a softened expression.

"Aw", Kurt just said before he bent down to gently put his lips on Blaine's.

"I'm still here, you guys, even though I'm not talking as much", Rachel said, clearing her throat.

Hearing Rachel's voice, Blaine started smiling underneath Kurt's lips and backed off unwillingly. One more time he looked into Kurt's eyes and leaned his head against his shoulder while they kept on walking.

"So… What do you want for dinner?" Kurt asked.

Rachel sighed. "Anything! I'm starving."

"Okay, let's go get something", Blaine said, still grinning.

What the three of them didn't know, at that point, there was someone watching them from around a corner. The person had stopped walking when he had spotted them.


	2. Fooled

**So this is Chapter Two and we wanted to thank you for the reviews.**  
><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this one as much.<strong> **:)**  
><strong>We still don't own Kurt, Blaine or Rachel and neither do we own West Side Story or their characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Because he was late for class, he was literally running though the hallways of the college. Actually he hated being late because it always meant storming into the classroom and everyone would have to look at him. And due to the fact he didn't know a lot of people here yet, it would be kind of embarrassing. Hearing the school bell ring, he cursed under his breath and almost stumbled as he sped up, running even faster. When he arrived at the dancing hall, he knocked, trying to slow down his breathing, before he opened the door. Just like he had thought, everyone was staring at him as he entered, blushing.<p>

"And what's your name, kid?" the male teacher said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nick Springfield, sir", he whispered shyly.

"And why are you late for _my _class?"

Nick was getting nervous, he just wanted to sit down and stop everyone from looking at him like that. "I'm sorry, I overslept. It won't happen again, I-I promise."

"Okay, kid. Come over and sit down."

The other students were sitting on the floor and Nick couldn't help but look them over, wishing he would see Blaine or Kurt or that other girl who was with them yesterday. He had already forgotten her name; she had been talking way too fast. Slowly he sat down behind all of them, hoping that would stop their looks.

"So, for today, you will have to pair up and show me your best dance skills so I know how good or how bad you are, and how much work we will still have to get done."

Nick sighed, looking around. Pair up, really?

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, looking at a girl with long brunette curls.

"Do you want to do it with me?" she asked and looked at him curiously.

He stared at her in shock. She wasn't really asking him if he wanted to…? No, that would be ridiculous and they were in the middle of dance class. How was he supposed to answer that? And he didn't even like… girls that much. "What…?"

"The dancing thing? You know, pairing up?"

Nick sighed in relief. At least now he wouldn't have to ask someone himself. "Sure, why not."

"My name's Rebecca but you can call me Becca. And you?"

"Stop talking everyone, get to work!" the teacher yelled at them and the girl rolled her eyes. Nick just wanted to get over with this as soon as possible, even though he loved dancing. At his old school, he was one of the best dancers and since he was eight years old he had won prizes every year. And though Nick was really shy and always felt like he was going to die from excitement before a performance, he always did well. But something went wrong this time. When they had to perform in front of the class at the end of the lesson, Rebecca kept on stumbling and messing up every move they had practised, it was horrible and everyone was laughing.

"That was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life! Why are you in this course again?", the teacher, whose name turned out to be Mr. Hale, said angrily and Rebecca just rolled her eyes again. Nick couldn't believe this, she was ruining him! Once again he was reminded of how much he didn't like girls. When the lesson ended and the bell rang, he was the first one to get his stuff and leave the room in a rush. Was he even going to attend next lesson? He felt like he was going to cry any moment, he so badly wanted to succeed here and right now, it all just seemed like a big mess. Of course, you shouldn't skip classes and neither should you skip classes on the first day but his hopes for a good start in New York seemed to had just vanished. Nick went outside to breathe some fresh air and trying to hide his tears, he sat down on a bench close to building two, where all the music lessons were taken.

What he didn't expect was to see Blaine walking up to him just minutes after he had sat down.

"Shit", he cursed, wiping the tears from his face in a rush. Why him? If anyone else had seen him, he wouldn't have bothered. Why this cute guy he met on the first day, with that very protective boyfriend?

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to him slowly.

Nick looked at the boy and tried to smile. "Yeah, just had a rough start. Nothing important", he shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a free period so I should probably ask you what you're doing here", Blaine replied.

"Ran away from dance class, it wasn't that good and starting out here was supposed to be amazing and it just isn't. But, like I said, it's not important."

Blaine nodded. "Well, but you should probably keep going. Missing your next period won't make it any better."

Finally Nick smiled a real smile. And because Blaine asked him again, he told him what happened exactly, how he actually was a good dancer but the girl messed it all up for him.

In the same moment, Kurt walked out of building two. He had been sent to get something from the college office for his Graphic Design teacher and spotted Blaine. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't alone. Nick, the boy from yesterday, was sitting beside him and he could've sworn he saw them smile at each other before Nick put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, stood up and walked away.

That left Blaine sitting on the bench alone and even though Kurt knew he had an instruction, this was far more important.

"What was that?" he said, walking up to Blaine with a puzzled expression.

Blaine looked up in surprise, not expecting to see Kurt and frowned. "What was what?"

"He touched you! And… why were you even sitting here with him? Alone!"

His boyfriend sighed and stood up so he was almost eye to eye with Kurt. "We've been through this, Kurt. You don't have to be jealous. He was just having a bad day."

"_I. Am. Not. Jealous_." He stressed every single word. "But it just seems like he's crowding you."

"He is _not _crowding me, Kurt! Stop being so paranoid, I'm not cheating on you and Nick is not hitting on me and you should know that", Blaine murmured, taking Kurt's hand. "Please."

Kurt sighed. "I know… But there _are_ a lot of cute boys in this school."

Blaine smiled at him. "Really? I didn't even notice." He also took Kurt's other hand and moved closer so he could sing something into his ear. As quietly as possible, so nobody else would hear.

_Are the stars out tonight?  
>I don't know if it's cloudy or bright<br>'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear  
>The moon may be high<br>But I can't see a thing in the sky  
>Because I only have eyes for you<em>

Kurt tried desperately not to roll his eyes. Of course this was very romantic but also ridiculous. Blaine didn't care, he just kept on singing.

_I don't know if we're in a garden  
>Or on a crowded avenue<br>You are here, so am I  
>M<em>_aybe millions of people go by  
>They all disappear from view<br>And I only have eyes  
>For You<em>

"Okay, I get it. But I have to go now", Kurt said, grinning. He kissed Blaine's cheek and turned around. "See you after lunch." And then he almost ran towards the college office. His teacher was probably wondering what took him so long already.

* * *

><p>After lunch Kurt and Blaine had Music Composition class, which was the first and probably only lesson they would experience together. When they entered the room, Kurt spotted Lucas was already sitting there, talking to Claire, the girl he already knew from Theatre Arts. Taking a seat next to him, Kurt looked up to the boy and smiled. "Hey, Lucas."<p>

To Kurt's surprise Lucas didn't answer him and simply looked at him with an expression of disgust. Did he do something wrong? He hadn't talked to Lucas since yesterday, he hadn't even seen him, so what could he possibly had done to him? But before he could say something, Blaine poked him and he turned around to his boyfriend.

"That's Lucas?" he whispered, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, that's him."

"Looks like an ass", Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"But he was so nice to me yesterday; I don't know why he won't talk to me. Do I look particularly revolting today?"

Blaine shook his head. "Of course not. You look beautiful as always. Don't let him bother you."

The teacher walked in and everyone in class stopped talking. Assigning them to just do some work sheets, the lesson passed very slowly. Kurt looked over to Lucas again and again, still wondering what could be wrong and when he finished his exercise, he took his writing pad.

_Is something wrong? – K._

Looking at the piece of paper once again, he folded it and put it on Lucas' table. He looked slightly puzzled at first, but hesitantly took the paper and opened it. After having read through it, he just shook his head, crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it away. Kurt looked at him angrily. What the hell was his problem? Soon the bell rang again and Kurt stared at Lucas while he stood up and went out of the room with Claire and some other girls. Shaking his head, he slowly took his books and put them into his bag.

Blaine tried to get Kurt's attention. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." He grimaced, looking over to his boyfriend as both of them got up. "Anyway, what's your next period?"

"Stage Design, I'll see you after school?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'll have to talk to Lucas now, since he's still in my Theatre Arts course."

"Oh, okay", Blaine murmured, smiling slightly and looking around before kissing Kurt's cheek and walked away without saying another word.

Kurt sighed before he walked down the hallways to the Theatre hall, wondering if Lucas would talk to him now. Maybe this hadn't been about him after all. Maybe he didn't like Blaine, okay; well he didn't even know him. Or this Claire girl was getting on his nerves. Whatever it was, Kurt was determined to find out. Entering the room, the others had already taken their place and he settled down next to Lucas, acting like nothing happened. That was his strategy for now.

"Hey", Kurt murmured again, smiling slightly, not even noticing Rachel had sat down beside him. But it didn't matter. Lucas looked at him, frowned and turned away again.

"Kurt! I had the best day, really! All of my teachers told me I was one of the most talented girls they had ever seen and I already know that I'm, you know, far more talented than everyone else. Except you, we're equal of course, but I'm just saying!" she started babbling.

"Great, Rachel…" Kurt said, forcing a smile. His thoughts were still far too occupied with the whole Why-Is-Lucas-Ignoring-Me thing. But then again, he didn't even know why he cared that much. It was just that he was happy he had found someone who could become a good friend on the first day but apparently he had been wrong about that and it disappointed him. Kurt Hummel was never wrong.

When Mr. Big Belly, a.k.a. Mr. Zerjathke, walked in and told them to get back together in their groups, Kurt looked up. Maybe this was his chance. Lucas would _have_ to talk to him.

In their groups, they tried getting into the characters they chose yesterday again and started playing the rumble scene from West Side Story.

"_Hey, stop! What are you doing?"__, _the guy who played Tony interrupted the fight between Bernardo and Riff, who were played by Kurt and Lucas. As their characters, they pushed him away.

"_Tony, stay out of this", _Lucas said as Riff, before the two of them started moving around each other. Suddenly Lucas got too close to Kurt, closer than he was supposed to be and pushed him to the ground. This was not in the script, Kurt thought to himself as he looked at the others. He just wanted to get up when Lucas pushed him back down again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt screamed, out of character now.

Lucas was about to say something, when Mr. Zerjathke interrupted him with an English accent in his voice. "Hey, what is this about? I don't think it says in the script that Riff is pushing Bernardo to the ground twice! What are you doing?" Everyone was now looking at the three of them. Kurt slowly stood up and tried to smooth down his clothes.

"Okay, I think it's enough for today. Now get out of here." Mr. Zerjathke clapped his hands once and gestured for everyone to get gone.

A little puzzled, Kurt got his stuff while everyone was already gone, except Lucas who the teacher still wanted to talk to. He didn't even look back once as he walked out and spotted Blaine waiting for him with a smile on his face, which faded quickly as he saw the expression on Kurt's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine said, taking his hand in his, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

Kurt just shook his head and looked around once, so he was sure nobody would see them, before he put his lips on Blaine's longingly and sighed in relief. He had wanted to do this all day but he had been waiting for the right moment, when they were alone, and that moment was now. Well, at least that's what he had thought before he heard someone making a noise of disgust behind them. And standing there was no one else than Lucas.

"Do you have a problem?" Blaine snapped at him, suddenly getting angry, and letting go of his boyfriend.

"Is it really necessary to be all gay up in my face all the time?"

Blaine raised his voice again. "What do you mean all the time, huh?"

Lucas didn't smile or glare, he kept a straight face as he answered. "Seeing you guys, making out on the street, yesterday was disgusting and disturbing already."

Kurt looked at him with a shocked expression. He had never expected Lucas to be some kind of homophobic. How come he had seen and recognized them anyway? Actually Kurt had been so relieved to get away from Karofsky and the others and now this was starting all over again? That was the least thing he wanted to happen, here in New York.

"Listen! You were really nice to me yesterday and I really don't understand what your damn problem is!" Kurt screamed so loudly that some students walking by stopped and looked at them. "You just don't like me being gay? Because yesterday you didn't have a problem with me, did you? How can you be so stupid?"

"Kurt, it's okay", Blaine whispered to him. "Let's go."

"No, it's not okay!"

"Yes, it is. Come on, we have to go", Blaine urged him on.

Kurt looked at Lucas one more time and shook his head before he took Blaine's hand and turned around to get out of the building.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, when they were eating their dinner, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were all in the living room together. Kurt was sitting on an arm chair, while Blaine and Rachel were sitting on the couch.<p>

"… and then she dared to say she was a better singer than me! I mean, is it true? Is there someone who can sing better than me? Except Barbra? Kurt, you saw it, didn't you?" Rachel said and looked at the boy, quietly eating his pasta.

"I was dealing with my own problems there. So no, sorry but I didn't", he murmured.

"Well, anyway. But what… Wait, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Lucas! What Lucas did to you was utterly misguided, wasn't it? I thought he was really going to kill you right there!"

"_What?_" Blaine shouted, luckily not choking on his food.

Kurt glared at Rachel and just shook his head, to show her that she should stop talking.

"Oh, I get it. Blaine doesn't know about it yet?"

Blaine frowned. "I don't know about what?"

Kurt facepalmed and then looked at Blaine. "It's nothing, I'll tell you about it later."

Before Blaine could reply anything, Rachel started talking again. "So, anyway, after she called me stupid I-"

The two boys kept staring at each other, not listening to Rachel's never-ending monologue anymore. In the end Blaine and Kurt decided to take a walk through New York's streets, against Rachel's will because she still wanted to watch movies with them but ended up watching those alone. The streets were still crowded, as always, so nobody really paid attention to two boys holding hands.

"I can't believe Lucas turned out to be like this. I'm so disappointed, you know? I thought we'd actually meet some reasonable people here", Kurt said and sighed.

Blaine nodded. "There's a café, do you want to sit down and keep talking there?"

Kurt looked over to the café Blaine was referring to. "Barnwell's Coffee Shop?"

His boyfriend smiled and shrugged. "It looks alright."

The café did look inviting, it wasn't big and there were only a few people sitting around the tiny tables on easy arm chairs, which looked too comfortable for words.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I didn't, just thought it looked inviting", Blaine replied, grinning.

Kurt frowned. "It kinda reminds me of Lima Bean"

"Even better!"

They sat down on arm chairs near the window and a few seconds later a man walked up to them. He looked old, about 60 years and smiled at them with a friendly smile. Kurt figured he would be the owner of the café.

"What can I get for you two?" he looked down at them, as he arrived at their table.

"One medium drip for me and a grande non-fat Mocha Latte for him, please", Blaine replied and pointed at Kurt.

"Alright, I'll be right back", he nodded and walked away.

"So… Now tell me, what happened in Theatre Class? Because you looked _really _upset and wouldn't answer me." Blaine looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Well, I was in one group with Lucas, right? As I already told you. And when we were supposed to play that rumble scene from West Side Story, I was Bernardo and he was Riff, we started fighting like it was written in the script. Then, suddenly, Lucas pushed me down and-", Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's phone ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wait a minute." Blaine looked at the display of his phone and frowned when he saw who was calling.

"Who is it?" Kurt mouthed.

Blaine just shook his head, picking up the phone. "Hi, Dad. What's wrong?"

Kurt looked at him in surprise. Usually Blaine wouldn't answer a call from his Dad and especially not when they were out together. He tried to find out what they were talking about by listening closely but Blaine didn't say a word, he just kept staring into space while the low, deep voice, which Kurt couldn't understand, kept on talking.

Until the color rushed from Blaine's face and he became really pale.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, as his boyfriend lowered the phone in his hands, apparently he had already hung up.

But Blaine didn't answer him and just continued to stare into space in shock.

"Blaine?"


	3. Guilty

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, we're currently really busy so it may always take a little while to update but we definitely will, so don't worry!_  
><em>Thank you for the reviews, <strong>Newyorkwannabestarkidgleek <strong>and** StBerry Lover24**. 3_  
><em>And as always, thank you for reading! Hope you'll like this chapter.<em>

* * *

><p>The TV was on and some reality show was airing, but he didn't pay attention to the screen at all and just continued to stare into space. Rachel had told him to watch TV for a while to distract himself while she was in the bathroom to take a shower. But no matter how much he tried, Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything. There was something that just kept making its way back into his mind, something that had happened a few hours ago.<p>

"_Blaine?", Kurt looked worried now and stood up, walked around the table and rested his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to comfort him as he still looked like he was in shock. "Talk to me. Please, I'm going insane."_

_Blaine finally looked up at him, eyes distant. "I-It's my mother, Kurt. She he had a car accident… or something. My dad… He told me to come as soon as possible; apparently she wants to see me."_

_Kurt frowned. Blaine didn't have a good relationship with his father at all. He had almost stopped him from coming along to New York and ever since they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Until now. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Blaine. What… What do you want to do now?" _

"_Can we please go home? I have to pack some stuff. I think I'll take the next train home, Kurt... I have to see her." Without waiting for an answer, Blaine stood up and took his coat, ignoring the untouched coffee that was slowly growing cold on the table before he left the café, Kurt following him quickly. _

_A few minutes later, they were back in their apartment. Rachel had tried to ask them about what happened but none of them cared to answer her, Kurt figured he would have to explain it all later anyway._

"_You'll come back soon, right?" Kurt was sitting on the edge of their bed, watching Blaine's eyebrows knit together as he searched for a bag in which he could pack all the stuff he needed._

"_Of course… I just really need to see her right now and make sure she'll be okay. I'll come back as soon as I can, can't leave you here in New York all on your own for too long. And I can't miss classes now because they basically just started." Blaine walked towards his boyfriend, taking his hands in his own and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "But if you want me to stay, that would be alright, you know? Then I could maybe go see her next weekend."_

_Kurt looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes before he shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. You have to go. Your mom needs you more than I do right now." _

"_Thank you." Blaine smiled slightly and put his lips on Kurt's quickly, before he let go off him again. When he finished packing a few minutes later, Blaine said his goodbyes to Kurt, they hugged each other for quite a while, Kurt didn't want him to leave this soon but Blaine had to go so he wouldn't miss the train. And though Blaine had promised to call him as soon as he arrived at home, Kurt felt like a part of his heart went missing as soon as he left._

"You are not actually watching this, are you? Because if you're not watching the show, I can turn off the TV, right? I mean I told you to just go ahead watch it but you're just sitting there starring into space like that's gonna bring Blaine back here and-" Rachel's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was standing in front of him, with a small towel wrapped around her body because she had just come out of the bathroom.

"Could you _please_put some clothes on?" Kurt complained.

Rachel rolled her eyes, turned off the TV and walked towards her wardrobe to put on her pyjamas. "It's going to be alright, you know? You don't even know what kind of car accident Blaine's mom had and I assume that it's not that bad at all and she just want to see her son, because, you know, every mom would want that in such a situation and when Blaine sees that his mom is doing good he'll come back and everyth-"

"Rachel? Could you just... shut up, please? Don't be mad at me, I just don't want to talk about it right now", Kurt murmured and got up, looking at her with tired eyes. "I'm going to sleep now. Well, I'll try but it's probably hopeless anyway, since I will be far too worried to fall asleep now." He sighed. "Goodnight, Rachel."

Kurt just wanted to get out of the living room, when he heard Rachel's voice behind him again. "Kurt?"

"Yes?" He turned around, looking at her curiously.

"Can I sleep in that bed with you tonight? I mean, only because Blaine's not here and I don't want to sleep on the couch. It's not comfortable at all."

"What? No!" he shook his head, but bit his lip as he saw the sad expression forming on Rachel's face. "I-I mean, nothing against you, but I want to be alone."

"Yeah that's… that's okay." Rachel smiled slightly, before she turned around. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, too, and nodded, turned around and entered his bedroom. Now he was standing in front of the huge bed Blaine and he shared together, but there was no Blaine. He had to sleep alone that night and maybe for a few more. He didn't even know about how long Blaine would be gone yet. After putting on his own pyjamas, he finally lay down on the mattress. He looked at the free space next to him, the place where Blaine should be sleeping right now… If he wasn't somewhere on his way to Lima. Kurt moved over to Blaine's side of the bed and snuggled into the blanket, so at least he would be able to smell his boyfriend's scent. He had thought about calling him but it was very late already so that wouldn't be an option but still Kurt decided to at least send him a text.

_Baby, I don't want to bother you but you didn't call yet, so I just wanted to know if everything's fine? I love you._

_- K  
><em>

Waiting for a reply, Kurt lied awake almost the whole night but Blaine never answered him. The few hours he got to sleep were torturous, he hadn't slept well at all and when he woke up the next morning, he still didn't have a reply from Blaine. Tired and feeling worn out, he got up and walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, part of him wanted to just stay at home today and not go to college because the way he looked, everybody would think he was a ghost or something. With a sigh, he turned around while Rachel was just walking in, wanting to wish him a good morning but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" she half-screamed and eyed Kurt suspiciously.

The soprano groaned. "Thank you so much for making me feel better about it, Rachel…" he muttered sarcastically.

"No, no, no! Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Come on, we need to get to college."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not sure if I'm going."

"But you have to, it will distract you", Rachel said.

Though Kurt still wasn't fully convinced he ended up coming along and regretted it immediately. The first two periods just contained of him drawing things on his notes, not paying attention to the professor, trying to teach them important things about graphic design. But instead of listening and dreaming about his future plans, he kept glancing at his phone, hoping he would have an unread text from Blaine, telling him everything was alright but two hours later, still no news. When the bell rang, Kurt felt almost numb as he started walking towards one of the stage rooms but he stopped as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey! Kurt, wait!" Nick approached him, looking alarmed.

Kurt just stared at him, not responding.

"Uh, where's Blaine? He wasn't in class today, so I was wondering."

Kurt's voice sounded monotone as he answered. "He's in Ohio."

"Oh. I-Is he coming back?"

"I don't know", he answered, realizing that he really didn't know if he was coming back, or if his Dad would be able to convince him to stay, like he had originally wanted to before Blaine had moved to New York with him. Kurt tried really hard not to start crying right there.

Suddenly another boy came running towards them. "NICK, DAMN IT, I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!"

Nick rolled his eyes and turned around. "Can't you see I'm having a conversation right now?"

Confused, the boy looked at Nick and then at Kurt, taking him in for a few seconds. "Oh, of course, that explains everything. Hi, uh…"

"Kurt."

"Hey, Kurt, my name is Dale. Uh… You look horrible."

He stared at the boy in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

Nick elbowed his friend, the same look of disbelief on his face.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Okay, maybe it just didn't come out right. You look really tired", Dale muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, you're not the only one telling me that."

"Did Nick here annoy you? He may seem shy but he can also be very annoying."

And if Nick had looked angered and disbelieving before, he now seemed furious. "Shut up."

"No, it's alright. But I have to get to my Music Performance class now." Kurt said.

"Hey, that's my next class, too!" Dale started grinning brightly.

"I'll leave you two alone then", Nick sighed, "I'll see you after school, Dale, but this time I won't add extra time to our tutoring lessons if you're late again so you're better not, okay?"

This time, Dale rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I won't be. See you later!"

As they walked to Music Performance class together, Kurt took some time to take a closer look at the boy. He was as tall as Blaine, maybe even smaller and had slightly longer brown hair and even though it looked like he hadn't brushed it for years, it looked good on him. They were really quiet as they walked, now that Nick was gone Dale seemed to have changed into a shier version of himself.  
>As the lesson started, Kurt sat down and prepared for another hour of staring at his phone, hoping for a reply from Blaine.<p>

Dale sat down beside the soprano, eyeing him carefully; still wondering what might be wrong with this kid. "You haven't stopped staring at your phone the whole time. Why is that?"

Suddenly the display lit up and Kurt seemed to wake up from his trance. "Wait a moment!"

_Sorry. Things are okay, according to circumstances. I'll call you tonight. x_

Even though Kurt was happy Blaine had finally answered him, he was disappointed. No "I love you?" No "how are you"? It was like he didn't even care. Sighing, he finally put his phone into his bag, not wanting to pick it up again until Blaine called him tonight.

"So, what did you say?" Kurt whispered, turning to Dale.

"Uh… What's wrong?"

Kurt stared at the brunette. He didn't even know him and was supposed to tell him what was going on? Well, maybe it was kind of good idea because he didn't have anyone else to talk to. And he really needed someone right now.

"Well, it's a long story…"

But as Dale didn't seem to look like he minded, Kurt sighed and started to tell him all about his boyfriend and what had happened yesterday. Trying not to become too emotional, Kurt kept his voice down low, also so their teacher wouldn't notice.

"… and now he's just texted me back, telling me things were okay but that just doesn't convince me, you know? I need him to call me and tell me what's going on."

It turned out Dale was a good listener and they continued talking to each other after class and surprisingly, it really did distract Kurt. Finally he didn't have to worry about Blaine all the time.

"So, Nick is your tutor?" Kurt asked him, as they walked towards the cafeteria together.

"Uh, yeah, I'm kind of bad in everything music. I mean, I can act, a little but Nick is just far better than me. So I asked him if he would tutor me. That's the only reason though…"

Kurt frowned. "But if you're so bad, how is it possible for you to be on a school for music and art?"

"My Dad wanted me to go here. And he always gets what he wants, lets just say", replied, sitting down at one of the tinier tables in the cafeteria, watching Kurt sit down right in front of him. It seemed like he wouldn't have to eat lunch alone today.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the hospital anxiously, not sure how his Dad would react to seeing him or how his Mom was doing.<p>

"May I help you?" a young, blonde woman at the reception looked up from her computer.

"Yeah, could you tell me where I can find Mrs. Anderson?"

"Sure. Uh, due to her condition still being critical, she's got a room in the on the first floor. Are you related?"  
>He sighed, nodding. "Yes, I'm her son."<p>

"Oh, Blaine Anderson, right? She was asking for you. Well, one of the nurses will take you there then."

"Thanks", he said, his voice shaking.

Another blonde women came up to him, and he followed her nervously, praying to god everything would be okay but while entering the critical care unit, he somehow knew things wouldn't get back to normal anytime soon.

Entering the room, the first thing he saw was his mother, lying almost lifelessly in an oversized hospital bed. Fighting back the tears that were dreading to escape his eyes, he stepped closer, when suddenly a strong, rough hand pushed him backwards again.

It took him a moment to realize it was his dad, who was standing in front of him, holding him back. But his expression wasn't anything near friendly or even happy to see his son again. He just seemed angry and frustrated.

"This is your fault. It's because of you, she's here right now."

Blaine shook his head, looking up at his father in shock. "What..?"

"Because _you_had to move to New York. All she was thinking about was _you_ because _you_ didn't call _once_!" his father nearly yelled at him.

"I-I've only been gone for a few days... and w-what does _that_have to do with the car accident?" Tears started streaming down Blaine's cheeks as he spoke.

"She's was probably too distracted because she was worried about _you_." his father screamed as he pushed Blaine back roughly.

That was when the blonde nurse, who had brought Blaine there before, entered the room and shot a disapproving look at the two men. "Mrs. Anderson needs rest. Keep it down a notch." She gave them another warning glance before she walked away.

Blaine now ignored his father and his attempts to keep him away from the bed and walked towards his mother. Looking down at her, he carefully took her hand. His first thought was that she was asleep, but soon came to realize that she was unconscious. But hadn't she asked for him earlier?

"Mom?" Blaine whispered, squeezing her hand as gently as he possibly could. "I'm here now. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. And you will be, too, right? You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm here."

For a moment, he thought her eyes fluttered but it must've been his imagination. Sighing, he grabbed the nearest chair and sat down on it, never letting go of her hand. What Blaine didn't notice was his father staring daggers at his small figure, apparently really blaming him for what happened to his mother.

The boy had never seen his mother this way. Her dark, long curls were stuck to her face with sweat, her whole body was covered in bruises, she had a plastered leg and she had to be given artificial respiration the whole time. Looking at her, Blaine felt numb. He was afraid to lose her, and it couldn't happen, because unlike his dad, she accepted him the way he was. She always loved him no matter what and even if she couldn't protect him from his dad, she had always been there.

Mr. Anderson left while Blaine continued to sit there for what felt like hours. Suddenly, the blonde came into the room and walked towards Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"You need to go now, your mom really needs to rest."

"I thought she had been resting all day", his own voice was hoarse from crying.

"Yes, but I'm sorry, visiting hours are over."

Blaine just nodded, bending over to kiss his mother's forehead once before he slowly walked out of the critical care unit.

He didn't want to go home yet and really needed to breathe some fresh air, so he decided to take a walk through the park. The weather wasn't good, it was pretty cold and windy outside, but he didn't care. Walking into the direction of the park, he was almost the only person on the street. Was his father right? Did he really cause the car accident? He did feel guilty for not calling her. That was the moment he remembered he was supposed to call Kurt. Finally reaching the park, he sat down on a bench and took out his phone. While he dialled Kurt's number, the street lights turned on because it was already getting dark.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded relieved and worried at the same time.

"Hey... How are you? How's New York?"

"I never wanted you to ask me that. You were always supposed to be here with me." Kurt sighed.

"I know... And I'm sorry for not calling you earlier."

"It's alright. How is your mom?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Worse than I imagined. And dad is not making it any better."

"I-I'm sorry for you, Blaine. I wish I was there with you right now."

"It's alright. I wish you were here with me, too." He smiled, taking a look around in the darkness. Suddenly something else came into Blaine's mind, something that distracted him for a moment. "You know what song is stuck in my head right now?"

"No, which one?", Kurt asked curiously and frowned.

And Blaine started singing it.

_Hey there, Kurt Hummel  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But, man, tonight you look so pretty, yes, you do<br>Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

Kurt chuckled at his song choice. Blaine was more of a rock, or pop music, fan than he was, that was why he used to get along with Finn. But nevertheless, he did know some of the lyrics. He decided to sing the second verse for him.

_Hey there, Blaine Warbler  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen, close your eyes<br>Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side_

Listening to Kurt singing the next verse for him, tears started streaming over his cheeks. He hadn't expected him to continue singing the song. Blaine was really a wreck right now and couldn't control his emotions, too many things had happened in the last few hours. But as the song said, he didn't have to be worried, because even if there were miles between his boyfriend and him, Kurt was there for him.

"I love you." Blaine's voice was low again and he was sobbing.

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt tried not to cry himself as he heard Blaine's sobs.

"And listen, soon you'll be here with me again and things will be better." Kurt tried to be careful with his words because he didn't know how bad Blaine's mother was doing, and didn't want to raise Blaine's hopes too high.

"I hope so." Blaine was tugging at the zipper of his coat, looking to the ground.

"Now rest a bit, honey. Tomorrow is a brand new day, and if there are any news about your Mom, tell me, okay?"

"I will. Talk to you soon."

"Take care."

When they finished talking, Blaine put his phone back into his pocket and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He had to be strong now that he was going home, his Dad wasn't supposed to see that Blaine did feel a little guilty for his mother being in the hospital; exactly how his Dad wanted him to feel.

Suddenly, a snowflake landed on Blaine's nose out of nowhere and he wrinkled it slightly. Raising his head to the sky, another followed, then a third one. It started to snow, and as he got up from the bench, he saw the snowflakes falling from the sky in the light of the street lamp. Blaine sighed, again. He had wanted to be with Kurt the first time it snowed this year, and there he was, in Lima, while his boyfriend was in New York with Rachel.

As he walked out of the park, he was still almost the only one on the streets, except an old woman who was taking her dog for a walk. The ground was covered in snow now, and when Blaine arrived at home, it was snowing even harder. Closing the door behind him, he didn't even look for his Dad and neither did he say a word. He just took off his coat and walked upstairs into his room. Everything was exactly how he left it when he headed off to New York with Kurt. His bed was made but his desk was still slightly untidy, because he had been in rush before they left. Blaine was so tired that he just sank down onto the mattress of his bed without even changing out of his clothes or putting on his pyjamas. He took the CD-Player remote and turned it on, wondering which CD was the last one he had listened to a few days ago. Roxy Music started playing and he turned off the lights. Watching the snowflakes falling down behind his window, he listened to the music.

_Do I ever wonder?  
>More than words can say<br>Heaven knows it's hard enough to pray  
>Let me tell you something<br>There's a change in me  
>Even now you're gone you'll always be<br>My only love  
><em>

And after a few hours of just listening, Blaine finally fell asleep.


End file.
